


Redshift

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: It's become something of a Decepticon custom to 'christen' conquered land.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	Redshift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



Faint explosions sounded in the distance; low, rumbling booms like approaching thunder. But the capital had already been taken, and Megatron stood among the ruins of what had once been a great fortresses's courtyard, his fusion cannon humming softly on his arm, his hand pressing beneath a jagged piece of shrapnel sticking out between two armour seams, where a desperate guard had managed to strike him before his head had been abruptly removed from his shoulders. 

Megatron sucked in a deep breath, tilting his helm up to view the smog filled sky, tinged red with the cities rolling fires. The air was dry and hot, and the wind carried so much smoke that it stung his optics and olfactory. 

Somewhere beyond the crumbling walls of the courtyard there was a scream, cut short by an echoing _pew_. Megatron released his breath, allowing his shoulders to slump. The shift of his armour pulled at the wound in his belly and left him hissing quietly at the sting. 

A brief glance at his HUD told him the shrapnel had pierced his fuel tank, so yanking it out would most likely result him in bleeding to death and ending up no better off than the fool who had stabbed him, now lying dead at his pedes. He ought to reschedule his private gloating session until _after_ he had sought out a medic. He'd feel much smugger about the situation then. 

A loud crack and the shrill drone of a jet's engines caught his attention. The sky was blanketed in a thick layer of black cloud, so it was only when the approaching seeker dropped out of altitude that he spotted the sleek triangular shape of his second in command. The fires on the planet's surface reflected shifting orange light off his white underbelly as he descended. His gleaming armour shone against the hellish backdrop. No one had ever looked so at home among such destruction. 

A transformation sequence began, scraps and clangs of rearranging armour, and then Starscream's bipedal form was dropping out of the sky like a rock. The seeker landed on bent knees before Megatron with an earth shattering _clang_. 

Megatron watched him straighten to his full height, smirk pulling at his dark lips, flames reflected in his canopy. 

"Morning," he smiled. 

Megatron rubbed his chassis absently, "Is it really. I hadn't noticed." 

"Time does flies when you're having fun," Starscream's optics dropped to his wound and lingered. He said nothing of it though, and dipped into his subspace, bringing forward cupped hands full of pieces of flat metal. 

Megatron looked closer and realised they were Autobot insignias, ripped straight from the armour of Starscream's victims - _many_ victims. They clinked and clacked against one another in the seeker's hands, varying sizes, some of them twisted by heat or splattered with energon, some scorched so badly the paint was barely visible. Starscream held them up, his optics twinkling, waiting for his praise. 

Megatron nodded in approval, a little flame of pride igniting in his chest. 

But nothing was ever good enough for Starscream of course, and the seeker scoffed at his reaction and melodramatically dropped the lot of them to the ground at their pedes, stomping on them for good measure. 

"I see you managed to get yourself _stabbed_ ," Starscream sneered at his wound, switching from simpering to caustic in a sparkbeat.

His optics tracked further down, to the ground at their pedes, where the discarded insignias had joined the offlined, beheaded guard. Starscream lifted a shiny blue foot and nudged the guard's shoulder with it. 

"Not by this one, surely?" He asked with a note of disbelief. 

Megatron simply glared. 

Starscream rolled his optics and reached for him. Megatron took a quick step back, rubble crunching under foot, but Starscream was faster, and smacked his hand away from the wound. Megatron gasped a sharp ' _No_!" just as Starscream grabbed the piece of metal, _twisted_ (evil brat) and pulled. 

Megatron's voice caught and he doubled over, hands scrambling to put pressure on the now open wound. Starscream gave the jagged piece of metal a glance before tossing it aside and bullying Megatron backwards, until the backs of his legs hit a fallen support beam and he fell across it heavily. 

Starscream kept him down with a firm hand in his shoulder and sat in his lap, diving into his subspace with one hand and reaching towards the injury with the other. He prised away the damaged plating with his claws and dug into Megatron's sensitive internals. 

"Deactivate the pain sensors," Starscream murmured, crudely plugging the hole in his fuel tank with a finger and thumbing on the welder he'd just drawn from amongst the endless junk he kept in his subspace. 

Megatron rested his helm against the half melted piece of wall behind him and shuttered his optics, "I would rather know what you were doing." 

He felt Starscream laugh as well as heard it, the vibrations of it carrying through where Starscream's cockpit rested against his chassis. He lifted a hand to Starscream's hip, seeking a distraction, stroking his fingers over a seam. Starscream shifted, the warm inside of his leg sliding against the top of Megatron's. 

Megatron moved his hand over Starscream's hip, his fingers resting just shy of somewhere inappropriate. Starscream lifted a sticky pink hand away from his wound and caught his jaw reproachfully, squeezing it. The light from his welder shined between them, the blue flame casting the seeker's face in pair light. 

"Wait until I'm _finished_ ," he manipulated Megatron's head into a nod. 

Megatron grumbled a disagreement, the pain in his half-repaired lower abdomen receding enough to give way to rising desire. 

Starscream smelt of carnage and victory, a brutal combination of toxic smoke and fresh energon and discharged fusion cells. Megatron inhaled the smell straight from Starscream's throat cabling as the seeker worked on him, nudging his nose between the wires and kissing at them until he felt Starscream respond approvingly. 

The welder switched off and dropped to the floor. Starscream grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him far away enough to flash him a smirk before capturing his mouth in a rough kiss, tongue thrusting past Megatron's lips and delving deep into his mouth. Megatron grunted, blindly lifting one hand to Starscream's wing while the over slipped further down to cup the seat of the seeker's armour, fingers finding, then rubbing over the two panels between the seeker's legs. 

Starscream curled his claws around the edges of Megatron's chest plates, his thumbs tracing over to the swirling patterns painted across his chest. 

Starscream shifted his weight backwards, dragging Megatron with him, and together they toppled off Megatron's makeshift seat, falling to the blood and oil soaked ground with a solid thunk and clatter. Starscream took the brunt of the landing but he was tougher than he looked, tugging Megatron closer, so his larger frame blanketed him, hooking an athletic leg over his hip and canting up into him with a dark snicker of delight. 

Starscream's panel came away with a _snk_ and his legs squeezed him tighter, trying to get some friction out of the press of Megatron's smooth codpiece sliding against soft exposed mesh. Megatron placed a hand each on Starscream's wings to pin him flat and rocked against him, coaxing his own array to emerge. The heat and humidity of Starscream's valve wafted through the widening seam of his transforming codpiece, stirring his spike. 

His fingers left dark smudges of soot everywhere on Starscream he touched - hand prints on his thighs, finger streaks across his wings. Starscream didn't mind, rolling back in the carnage, his back lifting into an impressive arch when Megatron's spike finally emerged to skid with a squeak of fluid on glass across the bottom of his canopy. 

Starscream fumbled for it. Megatron brushed his hands away and took himself in hand, stroking his shaft in languid promise. Starscream had lifted his helm to watch, straining to see over the rise of his own cockpit when Megatron bumped the tip to his opening and began to nudge inside.

He pressed, and the tip popped past the rim. Starscream muttered some Vosian curse, grabbing Megatron's collar seam and sinking his claws into the protoform beneath. It was a pleasant sting, and Megatron allowed it, pressing his thumbs to either side of Starscream's valve and pulling the mesh apart, spreading the rim so he could slide the rest of his impressive length home. 

He had barely began to move when the _throom_ of a jet engine sounded overhead -too loud to be a seeker. Megatron froze on the in-stroke, twisting at the neck to see behind him as a bright speck of Autobot red dipped beneath the cloud-line, in perfect position to rain fire down on two very compromised Decepticon leaders. 

He hadn't even directed charge to his fusion cannon when beneath him Starscream gave a furious snarl of frustration, and using his grip on Megatron's clavicle seam, hauled himself upright, his arm swinging up over Megatron's shoulder to take aim and fire. Too pulses, and purple rays shot into the sky. Both hit the Autobot with an explosion of fire. 

Megatron was still watching the unfortunate flier plummet towards the ground -spiralling downwards, spewing smoke- when Starscream returned to kissing him again, strong, insistent arms folding around Megatron's neck, mouth closing over his bottom lip and sucking with soft, encouraging purrs.

Megatron's optics unfocused with pleasure just as the Autobot hit the ground mere feet from them, in an explosion of flames hot enough to lick at their armour.

Their attacker now unquestionably dead, Megatron didn't really have any excuse not to continue, and let the demanding seeker pull him down, thruster heels pressing into the small of his back, urging him deeper. 


End file.
